


3. (Hidegek a kezeid)

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bocsánat, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rövid mint mindig, Szintén egy kissé angstos, Translation, a bit angst also, fordítás, short as always
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: "A 2005-ben kijött Büszkeség és balítélet film egyik betétdala, a "Your hands are cold" (vagyis: hidegek a kezeid) megihletett, innen jött az ötlet. Ezek random kis egypercesek lesznek, random shippekkel.", írja az eredeti író, NikaAnuk...





	3. (Hidegek a kezeid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikaAnuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/gifts).
  * A translation of [3.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461282) by [NikaAnuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk). 



> ... aki egész szívemmel ölelek, csóklok és puszilok!  
> Dear NikaAnuk, you are still the best! There's still more coming, and your works gave me repeated enjoyment while I worked with them. Have a nice day, my dear! <3  
> Kedves mindenki! Mivel még nem ismerjük egymást, bemutatkoznék. Akinek nincs kedve a kimondhatatlanul hosszú felhasználónevemet olvasgatnia, az hívjon csak Secrecy-nek ;)  
> Elhivatott fordító vagyok. Szerintem siralmas, hogy mindenki inkább angolul tanul meg, mintsem hogy arra növesszen egy kis ígényt a fejébe (a sok haj helyett) hogy a saját anyanyelvén olvasson. A magyar nyelvet ugyanúgy meg kell tartani a használatban, mint bármelyik másikat, ezért szeretném, ha anyanyelvünk visszatérne a hétköznapi használatba... még mielőtt kimenne a divatból, amivel lehet, hogy amúgy már elkéstem, de sebaj...  
> Éppen ezért itt is elmondom (de az Biomban többet találtok), csak írjtok, kommentben, vagy adjátok meg kommentben az e-maileteket, és fordítok, amit szeretnétek. Komolyan, akármit! ;)  
> Jó étvágyat a ki falatkához!

Loki folyosókon rohant keresztül, hogy a testvére szobájába jusson. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és besétált. Thor ott volt és készült elő a harcra.  
\- Megőrültél! – mondta Loki, ahogy közelebb ért hozzá. – Nem mehetsz… Thor, ez őrültség! – mondta, mikor Thor nem reagált.  
Thor a tükörképére nézett – sötét, vékony, halvány alakjára – és mosolygott.  
\- Neked nem kell velem jönnöd, Loki.  
\- Persze, és hagyjalak, hogy egyedül menj el, és ölesd meg magadat? – horkantott fel. – Nem veszíthetlek el… Thor, kérlek! – Ismét komoly volt. – Te… - és megállt. A testvére egyértelműen harcolni fog, és nincs rá mód, hogy megállítsa. Csak felsóhajtott hát. – Veled megyek, de még mindig úgy gondolom, hogy ez őrültség – tette hozzá.  
Thor megfordult és egy kezét a testvére vállára helyezte.  
\- Nem kell így tenned.  
\- De így akarok tenni – mosolygott Loki vissza rá, és betakarta Thor kezét a sajátjával.  
– Hidegek a kezeid…  
Loki elfintorodott és elhúzódott.  
\- Midig hidegek – mondta. – Induljunk, azt hiszem, van egy kis dolgunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Nos, mit gondoltok?  
> Írjátok meg kommentbe, hideg és meleg, minden jöhet és a Szíveknek is nagyon örülnék.  
> Legyen mindenkinek szép napja!  
> A ti Secrecy-tek :D


End file.
